


Death is a River

by sunlightsmarrow



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsmarrow/pseuds/sunlightsmarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be careful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death is a River

The storm outside made it almost impossible to hear in the shack just off the highway. Will Graham was utterly alone. He hugged his arms to his abdomen where blood was steadily pouring out. He was whimpering in pain as he glanced at his red-stained palms. The broken-in panes of glass let the monsoon sweep its way inside and thunder cracked overhead. Will flinched and the pain of the bullet would struck anew with the memory of the sound. 

The man who had done this was long gone. He had left Will to die. This was the result of another one of Will’s sleepwalking episodes. He had checked the place earlier that day and the murderer wasn’t there, but tonight, the FBI consultant wasn’t as lucky. 

Darkness was snaking around the corners of his eyes. He sputtered in an attempt to hold on. He felt draining from his soul that he knew was death. He was surprised it had taken him so long…so many hours to come to this point; to come to his obliteration.

Fear gripped him. He was going to die alone. The first person to come to his mind was not Jack or Hannibal, but Alana. He wanted to be in her arms. She could keep him safe, he knew. She might press her lips to his forehead and lead him into a false sense of security. He wished he had been reckless. 

He thought he heard his name over the wind and pelting rain. He was hallucinating again. He had to be. Regardless, there was no hope for him. He was doomed in this one-room home. He heard the wailing of sirens and a pained smile came over his stoic exterior. 

“Will! Will!” It was her. His angel was coming for him. Her dark hair was all he could see, and then her pale face. She rolled him onto his back and clutched at his face with her small, soft hands. She scratched at his beard and rested her forehead on his. “We’ll get you out of here, Will. Come on…no! Stay with me. Will…” 

It was getting darker. In desperation, she pressed her lips to his. Synapses fired in his brain and he strained to kiss back with whatever he had left, but he realized that he had nothing. Vaguely, he noticed her wave for what must have been the EMT’s, but the darkness was too much at that point. He couldn’t hold himself up anymore, and he clutched at her forearms as the EMT’s pulled him away. 

“Alana,” he spat, blood spraying the air around him. 

“I’m here, Will. Come on. Look at me. Please.” She never took her hands off of his face after that. She was permitted to ride with them to the hospital. He couldn’t stop staring at her. He reached up with the hand that was attached the the IV and gripped her forearm with his bloody hand. 

“Someone reported gun shots who had seen us there before. Didn’t give his name or anything…” Will closed his eyes. He struggled to breathe. He felt her hand brushing the curls from his forehead. “So worried…thought I’d never get…love…”

Tears prickled at Will’s eyes. He squeezed her hand…when had it his moved?…and he shut his eyes. He flinched as an EMT pulled out the bullet and blood was everywhere. He felt light-headed and he could see a pinpoint of light where Alana’s face was and all that was there was panic. She grabbed his hand tightly and offered him one last kiss before he couldn’t feel anymore and all he heard was the slowing beeping of his vitals monitors. 

“I’m sorry,” was what he meant to say, but it came out as a gargle of blood. He ripped and teared his way mentally to the surface. She was screaming something at him and he tried so hard to hold on. He could feel new, warm blood on his fingernails as he ripped her skin in his attempt to stay. He couldn’t breathe. He could barely even move his fingers and he knew he was shutting down. 

Something was cut and he knew he wasn’t leaking anywhere, but he didn’t have enough blood to stay awake. Someone shoved a tube in him and asked Alana said O and something hot was being pumped into him and he relinquished his hold on her. Her free hand was on his face again and blood was dripping onto his clothes and something hot and salty was in his mouth and he couldn’t do this anymore.

He wanted to scream and cry and writhe in pain and she was staying him with her will but it wasn’t enough and he threw his eyes open to try and look at her one more time but there was too much darkness and then a flash of light and he

**Author's Note:**

> That's it.


End file.
